


Agent Hong: The Babysitter

by why_is_bucky



Series: Random Crossovers [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Will add tags as I go, they're all gay bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_is_bucky/pseuds/why_is_bucky
Summary: Honestly, Joshua shouldn't have followed Steve's advice.Wherein Joshua works for SHIELD, Steve may or may not be sleeping with the Winter Soldier, and the God of Mischief needs a babysitter.And oh, Jeonghan is most definitely NOT Russian.





	1. 0. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a dream. I think some relationships will be expected? While some are- entirely not. Not everything is set into stone yet but! I'm really excited about this!
> 
> It's a Seventeen x Marvel crossover and I'm just so in love with Joshua and Loki so- I hope you like it?

In all the years that Joshua is friends with Steve and Jeonghan, the trio had their fair share of stupidity that people around them aren't surprised anymore.

It all started one February day when 7-year-old Steve was shouting at 10-year-old Chad for bullying 5-year-old Joshua. Chad was taunting the younger boy for bringing a stuffed bunny to the park, said bunny is now coated with sand but Joshua is still clutching it close to his chest as tears rolled down his plump cheeks, his eyes filled with awe as he looked at the boy screaming at his bully. 6-year-old Jeonghan came to the scene before Chad could throw a punch, bringing with him his deathly glare and strange words that's quite effective if Chad running away was any indication.

The older two approached the still crying boy, with Jeonghan whipping out a red handkerchief from his pocket then dabbing it on the boy's cheeks to dry the tears. 

"You should have let me punch him at least once! He deserved it!" Steve huffed before plopping down next to Joshua, lightly patting the sand off the stuffed bunny still in the younger's grasp. 

"He's at least three times as large as you." Jeonghan replied, keeping the handkerchief once he's satisfied. "Are you okay?" He asked Joshua who's staring at the two with wide eyes. 

"I- I'm- I'm okay. I- thank you." Joshua mumbled, his cheeks pinking as he tightens his hold around the bunny.

"You're cute! You should be our friend! I'm Steve!" Steve grinned before gently patting Joshua's head. "How old are you? I'm seven, turning 8 this July!"

"You're seven? I thought you're younger than me?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I'm Jeonghan. Well, I'm six. Turning seven in October."

"Excuse you! Mom said that if I drink enough milk I'll be as tall as others!" Steve argued before sticking his tongue out. 

A giggle left Joshua's lips at the two's exchange, hugging the bunny with one arm then dusting off his free hand. "I'm Joshua! I just turned five last December! It's nice to meet you two!" He bowed his head before holding his hand out. 

The two stared at the youngest, Steve smiling as he takes his hand into his. "Ma taught me how to do handshakes too!"

Jeonghan shook his head in amusement before patting the other two's head. "That's it. You're both under my care now." He declares, sounding too mature for a 6-year-old.


	2. 01. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this what Midgardians do as a 'hello?'"
> 
> "Fuck. You're related to Thor aren't you?"

Working for SHIELD is not entirely in Joshua's plans. He expected himself to graduate with a Music degree and try to get in the scene as either a composer, or as part of the academe, spending the rest of his years getting stringed along to Steve and Jeonghan's whims.

But as it is, it's one of those whims that brought him into this position. 

The day started off normally, he woke up at 5 in the morning, had his tea while looking out the window before getting out of his apartment at 6:30. He was scrolling through his phone, a granola bar in his other hand, when he collided with someone that sent his butt on the floor and the granola dropping somewhere. The other person doesn't seem a bit off-balanced at the collision and instead looked at Joshua with a light smirk.

"Is this what Midgardians do as a 'hello?'" The man asked, a green tunic hugging his slender frame. 

It took Joshua a few seconds before the man's words get processed in his mind. "Fuck. You're related to Thor, aren't you?" He asked before standing up with a heavy sigh. 

"He's my stepbrother, but technicalities, technicalities." The man waved his hand in a dismissive manner before grinning at Joshua. "I'm Loki, the god of Mischief. And how are you acquaintanced with my brother?"

"Uh- Joshua, or Agent Hong. Um- Shield Agent." Joshua awkwardly introduced himself before grabbing the granola bar on the floor. 

"Ah- an Agent of Shield." Loki snickered, his green eyes filled with amusement. "I suppose I've already caused my brother sufficient stress for the morning. I'll give you the honor of escorting me to the Headquarters. I presume you are on your way there, yes?"

"Oh! Uh- yes yes-" Joshua nodded hurriedly before checking his phone. "We can uh- take the cab?" He offered, not exactly sure how to deal with high-profile guests- it's way above his pay grade, he thinks before turning his attention to the young god.

"A cab?" Loki quirked an eyebrow before humming. "I suppose I can take _ the cab _. Is it a chariot?"

"I- don't think that chariots are legal in the city." Joshua replied before clearing his throat. "Um- shall we?" He motioned towards the entrance to the lobby of his apartment. 

Loki snorted elegantly before following after Joshua, a green glow around him as his tunic changed to a crisp, black suit. "Alright Agent. I suppose I can trust you with my life."

Joshua breathed in deep at the blatant display of the other's powers before speaking softly. "If it's not so rude to ask-" He stops to open the door, motioning for the other to come out to the street. "Why are you here?"

"I was exploring the city. My brother told me that I should look into some housing possibilities." Loki replied, a light expression of disgust yet fascination on his face as he surveyed their surroundings. 

"Housing possibilities? On earth?" Joshua asked, raising his eyebrows before shaking his head and stopping by the side of the street so he can hail a cab. 

"Mhm. I didn't deem it necessary to listen to the rest of his speech, but it seemed like that is his plan."

Joshua sighed then opened the door of the cab that stopped in front of them. "Your Highness." He says before motioning for Loki to get inside. 

Loki let out a soft laugh before sliding inside the cab. Joshua closed the door then went to sit at the passenger side, telling the driver to go to the Avengers Tower. 

"My, my. It's certainly better than a carriage, I must say." Loki mused as he inspected the interior of the cab. "At least it is not being pulled by horses. As convenient as they are, the smell is not entirely pleasant. 

"He a royal?" The taxi driver asked, glancing at Joshua. He only let out a soft groan before nodding. 

"Yeah, you could say that." He mumbled in reply before slumping on his seat. 

"I am Loki, the god of Mischief and Prince of Asgard." Loki says, his chin poised up. 

The driver laughed before shaking his head in amusement. "I pity you, kid." He quipped, patting Joshua on the shoulder at a red light. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Arriving at the Stark Tower brought Joshua a feeling of dread. Maria Hill was already outside, barking orders on her earpiece before it stopped when she saw Loki alighting the cab- with Joshua opening the door for him. 

Now, Joshua is not entirely a courageous person, unlike Jeonghan who is actually the most badass person he knows- aside from the Avengers but that's a different matter. But seeing Maria Hill power-walking her way towards you is not a scene for the faint-hearted and it sent shivers up his spine when her gaze suddenly darted towards him.

"Loki." She greeted the prince before looking at Joshua again. "Agent Hong. Mind if I speak with you?"

Joshua gulped, nodding a bit before speaking. "Um- um yes, ma'am."

Loki lets out a snort before a huge mass of muscle suddenly went to his side. 

"Brother! Oh how you worried me!" Thor said as he picked his brother up the floor, his biceps wrapping around the slender frame rather tightly. 

"Brother." Loki hissed, narrowing his eyes at the blond. 

Maria Hill cleared her throat before nodding towards the two gods. "I will just talk to Agent here, I'm sure Thor knows how to get to his floor."

"Don't worry, Agent. I will watch over my brother for now." Thor replied, still keeping a tight hold around the younger.

Loki looked at Joshua for a brief second before nodding his head a bit, grunting as he gets whisked away by his brother. 

Joshua gulped once he's alone with Maria, feeling a shudder ran up his spine when she spoke. 

"So, Agent Hong. Mind telling me why one of the princes of Asgard was with you?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the man.

"I- uh- you see-" He stuttered out as a start before clearing his throat. "I bumped into him in the lobby of my apartment. He- told me that he was uh- looking for- um- housing possibilities." He finishes his sentence with a light swipe on his lower lip, ducking his head down while fumbling with his fingers.

"Hm. I guess I can bring it up with them." Maria nodded then checked on the tablet she's holding. "Alright, you're free to go Agent. I'm thankful that at least an agent saw him and not some civvy." She patted his shoulder once before walking off. 

Joshua lets out a breath he was holding, his posture slumping a bit before he continued on his way to his own office.

\-----------------------------------------------

Maybe he did something bad on his past life, maybe he kicked a dog? stole a piece of land? because honestly, the day just keeps getting worse.

As Joshua was finishing off the last of his sandwich, a couple of crumbs falling to his work desk, he was asked to go to Nick Fury's office. If he was scared of Maria, then he's downright terrified of Fury. He quickly scrambled to stand up, trying to rid himself of any sandwich particles as he makes his way to the elevator, amidst the stare of everyone in the office. 

Upon arriving to the office though, he has a slight idea of what it might be about. In the room sat the two princes, Loki giving him a light smile while Thor seems to be looking at him with a calculative gaze. Fury sits behind his desk, with Maria tapping on her tablet before finally acknowledging Joshua. 

"Agent Hong, please take a seat." She instructed. 

Joshua nodded and stiffly went over to sit on the chair opposite Nick, gulping as he wipes his clammy palms on his pants. 

"Sir, Ma'am. Your Highnesses." He politely greeted everyone before biting down on his lower lip. 

"I'm sure you gave questions, Agent. But Prince Loki here seems to have taken a fancy to you." Fury started off before leaning forward, his elbows on the table as he links his hands together, looking at Joshua with his eye. "What do you say about a mission?"

"Sir? Um-- excuse me? I'm not a field agent-" He started to protest but was cut off by Thor's voice. 

"I do not trust my brother to be in the hands of this _ agent. _" Thor grumbled, standing up from his place. 

"Brother, if you expect me to play nice here, then you should let me come with Agent Hong." Loki says in a calm voice, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his brother who begrudgingly sat back down. 

Watching the exchange made Joshua more confused and a tad bit hurt because- _ ouch. _He knows he's lanky, but he's smart enough to be an agent. 

"Agent, I now assign you to be in-charge of Prince Loki as he lives on earth." Fury says, finality seeped in his tone. "I want you to help him be more familiar with _ Midgardian culture _ . As they kindly put it."  



	3. 02. The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twink - Joshua  
The Straight - Jeonghan  
The Hunk - Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short-ish, so sorry!!!! but a kinda glimpse on the trio? ehe.

**Gay Bois®**

**The Twink: ** so

**The Twink: ** i am in gay panicc

**The Straight: ** that’s irrelevant

**The Straight: ** we fucked like thrice

**The Straight: ** and i was ur first kiss

**The Hunk: ** i thought i was ur first josh????

**The Twink:** ours didn’t count han- oh my god-

**The Twink: ** it was on the cheek

**The Twink: ** back to my problem please

**The Hunk: ** what is it sweetie?

**The Twink: ** hypothetically, what does one do for having a boner for a sorta stranger?

**The Hunk: ** i’m sorry what now?

**The Hunk: ** aren’t you at work?

**The Straight: ** honestly not surprised

**The Straight:** i know how good shield’s uniform make people look good

**The Twink: ** it wasn’t a shield agent okay!

**The Twink: ** it was hypothetical

**The Twink: ** so i need hypothetical answers

**The Straight: ** i would suck them off, or ask them to suck me off

**The Twink: ** yoon jeonghan.

**The Straight: ** ooh- full names

**The Straight: ** woops- there goes the paper bag with all the figures from japan

**The Twink: ** i love you but please not now-

**The Hunk: ** hypothetically, i would go on my day

**The Hunk: ** but since one of my best friends is actually in the same building

**The Hunk: ** said best friend will come on up and hear the tea

**The Straight: ** it’s so unfair that i’m stuck here in japan while you two gossip like gays

**The Hunk: ** we are gays

**The Hunk: ** i’ll be up in five minutes, gonna finish something

  
**The Twink: ** red alert red alert- don’t come up!!!!!


End file.
